heated remembrance of the dead
by itachisgirlfriend23
Summary: sakura remembers something in her past. i know sucky summary.but the story is much better i promise.
1. Chapter 1

12:45 AM 7/29/2011

Smiling slightly, but sadly sakura looks at her alarm clock and turns it off turning over in bed she looks at the empty spot where her boyfriend is usually sleeping when she wakes stands and picks up her discarded robe from the floor slipping it on over her naked form. she opens the door and looks for him only to run into her childhood crush,ninja friend and roommate neji. he smiles at her and says "happy birthday sweetie." she smiles and says " thank you neji." he frowns and asks "where the hell is that man of yours hun?" she sighs and says "honestly i have no i dea he didnt have work today and i know his sister went to the airport yesterday cause i was there when she boarded his mom called last night and told him that he couldnt go over there because his dad was in one of his moods, so i honestly dont know where he ran off to now." "well if i find him with that whore again i swear ill rip his balls off myself." she giggles slightly and says "this is why we got along in school and are now roommates." he smiles and says "you know i love you saku sweetie,and i always will." she smiles then turns to find her boyfriend standing be hind her fuming and he angerly says " what the fuck sakura i leave for an hour to plan something special with you for your birthday and i come back to find you flirting with your roommate really? qwhat the fuck. cheating on me when all i ever fucking do i fucking love you and care for you hell i helped you find this place. you are nothing but a whore i am leaving." kiba growls as sakuras eyes start to flood with tears. "this time you have gone too far sasuke way too far. i want you out of here with all of your shit and i never want you to talk to her again all we were doing was talking about you and how we are great friends and why and i believe you owe her an apology especially when you have been sneaking around with ino and tenten behind her back." neji takes her in his arms and just holds her knowing words wont make her feel better and he rubs her back thinking. **baby i would never hurt but i know you will never be in love with me nor will you date me.**

as hes thinking this sakura starts bawling her eyes out. neji glances at the door and watches as sakuras his sisters hinata and hinabi enter the room he points at them and motions for them to be quiet hinabi takes one look at her friend in nejis arms and shakes her head sadly and turns to leave but a hand touches her and she stops neji hands hinata sakura and says "i have some business to take care of." then nodding to his sisters he starts to walk when sakura says "neji please stay."he turns and looks in her tear stained eyes then he says " let me make a few phone calls and then ill spend all the time you want with you." she nodds and he takes his phone out and starts to call some of the others and tell them what is going on and that things have changed a bit, when he comes back he sits next to sakura and says "saku sweetie i know he hurt you but im here and so is everyone else." then he cups her cheek with his hand and she leans into his touch," i have to ask.", he says " was there really anything between you two?" she shakes her head no and he asks"then why did you stay with him for so longs?" she looks at him and then she says " because the one i do feel for was with someone else and they were to be married one day." then she looks away blushing at telling him her secret feelings for gives her a strange look and then leans into her looking at her face looking for and sign of protest then he softly kisses her lips and she sighs at the contact moving closer to him. he pulls her to him and when they pull away he looks in her eyes an she says "wow." he smiles softly and lovingly and says gently " i know." she snuggles into his lap and experimental wiggle and watches as he hisses at the feel then he says" saku if you dont stop you are going to find out just how amazing it can get." she giggles then whispers"mmm i like that idea." then she nodds to the girls and pulls neji into his room at the same time putting a dnd sign on the door. then she lets go of him and watches him with very interested eyes. he looks into her beautiful green eyes and smiles, sakura gasps at his gorgous smile and then she gives him a loving look and wraps her arms around his neck his hands go to her waist and and he bends her back slightly kissing her. she smiles when they break the kiss an she asks"why now?" he just smiles sadly and says "she got pregnant,told me it was mine and i had to do the right thing." "but she lied it wasnt mine it was sasukes." she frowns and says " so she wasnt lying." he looks at her in confusion and she says " tenten said you guys werent really a thing you were just doing what you thought was right yet she didnt know whos it really was." then he smiles and says " saku i love you and only you." and she smiles. then he says "enough talking." before she can question him he lifts her up and and holds her againest the door and kisses her passionatly. as they break away she starts unbuttoning his shirt. he pulls her closer then he walks to the bed and gently places her on it, then he unties the robe strands and slips his hand onto her hip and kisses her even more and she pulls him by the hair and she moans into his kiss then she finishes unbuttoning his shirt and helps him pull it off and grabs the knife under his pillow and slices his wifebeater off of him then she throws it into the door where it sticks and she laughs when he gives her a shocked look. then she traces his muscles with her fingertips. he holds his breath for a second then he reveals her round breasts and covers one with his hand and gently massages he looks into her eyes and she attempts to keep her eyes open so she can stare into his beautiful lavender eyes. he smiles and whispers in her ear. " you like this." she knodds and moans when he sqeezes a little kisses down her neck to her chest. he licks at her nipple then sucks it into his mouth. he slides his hand up her body and onto her other breast. he twists her nipple gently earning a soft moan as he bites softly at the same time. she thrusts her fingers into his hair and moans again. as he pulls away he doesnt let go of her nipple and he pulls harshly with his finger as well then he lets go of her nipple with a pop. he lets go of her other nipple and switches so hes twisting and pulling the nipple that was in his mouth while nipping and sucking on the one that was in his hand. he does the same thing but instead of letting go of he nipple between his fingers he uses his other hand on the nipple that was in his mouth and starts roughly tugging and twisting it while doing the same with the other while he does this she moans delicately then he lets go completely and she lets out a slighly dissappointed groan and he kisses her gently as he does that she reaches down and slips her hand into his pants and gently strokes him and he groans then she grips him tightly and smile as his eyes close and a very pleasured look takes over his face. then he grabs her wrist forcing her to free his manhood from her grasp. then he strips the rest of the robe off bearing her to him. her tries to cover herself and he slightly growls then grabs her wrists and places them above her head then he lets go doing a quick jutsu he orders his shadow clone to hold her wrists. then he slips his hand down her body and gently runs his finger around her clit gently brushing over it every so often. she moans and says breathlessly "neji stop teasing me." he just smiles and continues what he is doing. her hips buck so he holds them down. then he says"sasuke could never make you feel like this." then she says begging"please stop teasing me please,neji." so he stops teasing and rubs her clit softly. then he suddenly thrusts two fingers into her pussy and the goes in fast and curls his fingers over and over again on her g spot then he grabs his favorite warming gel and he drips it on her clit and his fingers then summoning another clone he orders it to rub her clit as he keeps thrusting his fingers in. as she moans loader he orders his clone to grab the vibrator and keep it on her clit. then he thrust his fingers harder as she pulls on her hands and screams. he then calls back his clone and holds her then he slides slowly into her and starts slamming into her while she screams out loud and then he finishes with a grunt and she finishes with a scream of his name. Sakura wakes up with a gasp and looks around room and sighs. then she looks next to her and watches her husband as he sleeps. then she looks out the window and walks to it looking into the graveyard behind the trees and listens to the voices of those dead and gone.


	2. Chapter 2

for thosewondering in the end she marries someone else the entire story is just a memory of what she had with neji before he died hes buried in the graveyard behind the house and she does not choose this her husband does sorry for all the confusion.


End file.
